California Girls
by raveastwandurt
Summary: my first songfic so go easy on me. BBRAE obviously
1. Chapter 1

California Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or California Girls by the Beach Boys

As Raven was walking through the tower one night, she suddenly heard music playing. Seeing as how it was very late at night and nobody else was up, her curiosity got the better of her. Following the music she soon found her self out side Beast Boy's room.

Well East Coast girls are hip,  
I really dig those styles they wear.  
And the southern girls with the way they talk,  
They knock me out when I'm down there.

The music was coming from inside his room, and from what Raven heard, that was Beast Boy singing. It took her a second to recognize the classic Beach Boys song, California Girls.

The mid-west farmer's daughters really make you feel all right.  
And the northern girls with the way they kiss,  
They keep their boyfriends warm at night.

She thought he must have been thinking about Terra when she heard this. But the next chorus really startled her.

I wish they all could be Azarathan,  
I wish they all could be Azarathan,  
I wish they all could be Azarathan girls.

He had changed the lyrics to her home!

The West Coast has the sunshine,  
and the girls all get so tanned.  
I dig a french bikini on Hawaii Island,  
Dolls by a palm tree in the sand.

_He can't possibly be mean this the way it sounds_ Raven thought to herself. _This can't be real, I'm dreaming this up_.

I been all around this great big world,  
And I seen all kinds of girls.  
Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get back in the states,  
Back to the cutest girls in the world.

But as she listened her hope grew, as did her fear that it was indeed all just a dream.

I wish they all could be Azarathan,  
I wish they all could be Azarathan,  
I wish they all could be Azarathan girls.

I wish they all could be Azarathan,  
(girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the)  
I wish they all could be Azarathan,  
(girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the)  
I wish they all could be Azarathan,  
(girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the)  
I wish they all could be Azarathan,  
(girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the).

As the song ended Raven hung her head, and started to walk away when the door to Beast Boy's room suddenly opened. There in the doorway stood a grinning Beast Boy.

"Do you know how many nights I've been playing that hoping you'd be out side my door?" He asked a surprised Raven.

"Then, you really meant it? The song I mean." Asked Raven nervously.

"Every note." Replied Beast Boy.

"Do you know any other songs?" raven asked meekly.

"Why don't you come in and find out." Answered Beast Boy as he stepped up to her.

And a good time was had by all.

* * *

What do you guys think? i was listening to this song and the image of Beast Boy singing it to Raven just popped into my mind. please review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

All My Loving

I own neither the Teen Titans, or All My Loving. The Beatles, May They Rock Forever, own the song.

Takes place during Hide and Seek.

* * *

He had just closed his communicator. She was having trouble dealing with the new Titans. That was understandable, considering they were just kids. As Beast boy pondered this, he pulled out his guitar and started to thrum out a familiar tune. 

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you

Tomorrow I'll miss you,

Remember I'll always be true.

The Titans had split up over the globe a only few days ago. He missed her already.

And then while I'm away,

I'll write home every day

And I'll send all my loving to you.

What Beast Boy failed to notice, was that although he had closed his communicator, the audio was still on.

I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips

I am missing and hope that my dreams

Will come true.

He couldn't help but think of her. She was always on his mind, and this song always got stuck in his head, when he was away from her.

And then while I'm away,

I'll write home every day

And I'll send all my loving to you.

He just wished he could find some way to tell her.

All my loving I will send to you

All my loving darling, I'll be true.

As he continued to play, Beast Boy heard the most beautiful voice start to sing the next lyrics.

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you

Tomorrow I'll miss you,

Remember I'll always be true.

Ravens voice came through clearly over the communicator, picking up the song perfectly.

And then while I'm away,

I'll write home every day

And I'll send all my loving to you.

As a blush spread over Beast Boys face he kept on playing, hoping he wasn't jumping to conclusions.

I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips

I am missing and hope that my dreams

Will come true.

Would she sing the next lyrics or would she cut off, and leave him to his loneliness?

All my loving I will send to you

All my loving darling, I'll be true.

Together they sang the last lyrics, with more passion than either thought possible.

All my loving,

All my loving,

All my loving I will send to you

Later that night, as Beast Boy laid down for sleep, his last conscious thought was:

"_Nachos shall rule the world!_"

* * *

Couldn't resist that last line. What do you think? Please R&R. 


End file.
